Adoración
by EtaAquarida
Summary: Milo es un estudiante universitario que cada mañana visita una cafetería para desayunar. El café del lugar no es muy bueno, ni muy linda la cafetería. La verdadera razón de ir a la cafetería es en realidad Afrodita, el camarero que todos los días le sirve el desayuno, quien lo tiene loco con su belleza y su porte altivo.


¡Ah, qué decir en esta libreta! Yo no soy escritor ni nada, pero al venir hoy aquí como cada día y pasar por la tienda de la esquina tuve el incontenible impulso de comprar un bolígrafo y una libreta. ¿Por qué? Porque tenía que tener registro de lo que este día ocurriese. Era hoy, tres de noviembre, el día en que me había decidido a llevar a cabo el acto más tonto de mi vida y tenía que anotar todo lo que viviera, o de lo contrario, si salía mal, quizá me daría tanta vergüenza que intentaría no recordar lo que hoy sucediera nunca jamás —y hasta posible era que efectivamente lograra olvidar, pues cuando las personas quieren negar la realidad pueden llegar hasta el punto de borrar hechos o datos completamente de su mente y para siempre—. Pero entonces, ¿qué era aquello tan desesperado que iba a intentar? Nada más y nada menos que conseguir una cita; ni siquiera eso, una simple palabra amable de un demonio.

El demonio del que hablo es un ser verdaderamente horrible. Es altivo, cruel, trepador, aprovechado, discrimina sin tregua midiendo según sus parámetros a los tontos y los astutos donde sin duda me agrupa en el primer grupo y aún así me vuelve loco. Es temiblemente hermoso y digo temible, pues como si de magia se tratase su belleza eclipsa su despreciable ser; tanto así que yo mismo, con la altísima dignidad que creo tener, estoy perdido por él. Afrodita le dicen y efectivamente es la viva representación de la diosa del amor, porque por semejante apodo ridículo, de no ser porque le hace justicia, ya habría sido objeto de burla hasta el cansancio.

Ahora anoto esto con el pulso incómodo, de pie afuera de la cafetería, donde vengo religiosamente cada día a tomar el desayuno desde que me mudé a estudiar hace cuatro meses. Lo hago aquí para que ese demonio no vea de reojo lo que escribo, cuando al sentarme a la mesa, venga con su mala cara a tomar mi pedido como cada día.

Ya estoy dentro y ya ha venido por mi pedido. Como siempre desde que he entrado por primera vez aquí le he dicho que quiero un café negro con tostadas y se ha ido sin siquiera anotarlo. No sé siquiera porqué viene todas las mañanas a tomarme la orden si siempre pido lo mismo, aunque creo que lo hace porque sospecha que algún día cuando venga le diré además otra cosa, y eso mismo iba a hacer hace cinco minutos, pero no tuve el coraje. Apenas se fue volvió trayendo mi desayuno. Ni siquiera tardó un minuto; al parecer ya lo tenían preparado desde antes de que llegara pues vengo siempre aquí a la misma hora. No le dije nada tampoco y se fue fastidiado como siempre, con porte señorial, haciéndome reír por lo bajo algo nervioso.

¡¿Qué demonios hace un tipo así trabajando como un vulgar camarero en una cafetería sin nada especial?! Es tan excéntrico y refinado que no concibo en mi cabeza las circunstancias para que acabara trabajando aquí. No miento en nada al decir que puede pasar tranquilamente por alguien aristocrático. ¡Es simplemente radiante todo en él! El cabello rubio y claro cayendo en rulos sobre sus hombros, el cuerpo delgado y grácil como el de una gacela, la piel marmórea y su rostro angelical donde se esconde a la vista de todos una mirada cruel y vanidosa.

Soy yo un idiota sin duda porque sé que solamente estoy omnubilado por este hombre —porque lo sé, este sentimiento no es algo real—, sin embargo me ciego al tenerlo frente a mí, y mucho más, pues ya saber que voy a encontrarlo al llegar me altera desde antes de salir de mi casa.

Al café que estaba sobre la mesa le eché mucho coñac del que traía para la especial ocasión en mi bolso, metido entre los libros de la universidad, y luego de vaciar y volver a llenar la taza varias veces acabé por fin con todo lo que había pedido. Entonces vino al fin a retirar las cosas de la mesa y mascullé que me diera la cuenta.

—Ya sabes cuanto es la cuenta —me replicó indiferente.

La contestación me hizo sobresaltar y asentí respirando hondo tomando dinero de mi billetera. Olvidé por completo el cuaderno donde estaba escribiendo y como sabía, él le echó una discreta leída a mis palabras, y cuando levanté la cabeza para darle el pago lo vi sonriendo de costado leyendo mis últimas líneas con verdadero deleite. El corazón me latió rápido y él tomó el dinero sonriendo de oreja a oreja, dejándome por completo afectado aunque lo disimulé lo mejor que pude, conservando el semblante.

—¿Vienes aquí a desayunar o a idolatrarme? —preguntó volviendo a su habitual aspecto tirano.

¿Qué responderle a una pregunta tan directa? Sí, sin dudas lo idolatraba, dio con la palabra justa, pero quizá si lo decía de esa manera me tomaría por un loco acosador.

—Al principio sólo venía a pasar un rato mientras comía por la mañana —contesté en tono quedo y cerré el cuaderno en el cual ahora, recordando todo lo mejor posible, anoto lo que acaba de suceder.

—Al principio... —masculló dejando el resto de la frase en el aire—. No me gustaría saber a que vienes ahora.

Se acercó un poco para decir eso último y yo me mordí los labios ansioso de estar tan cerca suyo. ¡Era tan cruel, el muy maldito! Sonreí de lado y le mantuve la mirada hasta que se rindió y la apartó con una sonrisa. Se acomodó entonces el delantal que se le estaba cayendo y en su bandeja recogió las cosas de la mesa mientras en mi propia cara se reía de mí.

—Te invito a salir conmigo —le dije tomándolo del brazo antes de que se fuera, para este punto estaba totalmente turbado

—¿Por qué querría salir contigo? Me produces la más fría indiferencia —susurró acercándose a mis labios inclinándose sobre la mesa, tan cerca que me rozó con su aliento haciéndome desearlo más si eso era posible.

Entonces le robé un beso en ese instante, sólo un húmedo roce de sus labios y fui yo quien me reí en su cara, la cual se puso roja de furia. Iba a darme un puñetazo cuando entraron una mujer con dos chicas adolescentes y se sentaron cerca de nosotros, esperando que él fuera a por sus pedidos.

Se calmó un poco recuperando su porte habitual en un sólo segundo y fue con ellas anotando sus ordenes para luego volver a la cocina.

Ahora sigo aquí anotando sus movimientos pues ha entrado mucha gente ya que es casi hora pico. Todos van y vienen y al ser él el único camarero del lugar no tiene tiempo para terminar lo que comenzamos. Se ríe de mí de vez en cuando y me mira con desdén mientras hace su trabajo. Sin embargo necesito que vuelva a hablarme porque en dos horas tengo que ir a la universidad y no puedo estar esperando tanto.

—¡Mozo! Quiero otro café con tostadas —le dije casi gritando desde mi mesa haciéndolo verme con muy mala cara.

Me reí de él y vino un rato después con mi pedido, el cual dejó con fuerza sobre la mesa y cuando acerqué mi mano para tomar la taza me la quitó y me echó el café sobre la libreta.

—No pienso tolerar tus estupideces. Este es mi lugar de trabajo, no me molestes —me dijo totalmente ofendido, pero más ofendido estaba yo por las hojas que me había arruinado a las cuales tendría que transcribir.

—Te molesto todo lo que quiero —respondí totalmente desvergonzado.

—¡¿Qué diablos quieres?! —exclamó enojado haciendo que un par de personas nos miraran de reojo.

—Una cita —contesté riéndome en su cara burlándome de todas sus reacciones, era hermoso en cualquier situación.

—¿Si te doy una estúpida cita me dejarás tranquilo? —contestó ocultando la furia en sus hipnóticos ojos.

—Desde ya que sí —repliqué entusiasmado.

—Bien, mañana a las siete de la tarde en esta dirección —me dijo garabateando números y nombres de calles en un papel—. Y no esperes que vaya.

—Claro.

Se fue de nuevo y en ese momento me levanté guardando este cuaderno en mi bolso y salí sin pagar.

Ahora estoy aquí, hoy cuatro de noviembre, en la dirección que Afrodita me dio y son las siete de la tarde. Está anocheciendo y yo me siento muy satisfecho pues conseguí mi cometido: conseguí mi cita. Vi a Afrodita en el mismo parque donde estoy aunque aún no me ha visto, su cara lo dice todo, está furioso sin duda y ha venido a reclamar que me fui sin pagar. Yo sólo puedo reír con maldad esperando a que me encuentre mientras escribo esto, recién acaba de reescribir las páginas que me arruinó con el café el día de ayer.

¡Ya me ha visto! Y viene hacia aquí con su paso engreído de siempre y sólo puedo sonreír ansioso mientras por fuera conservo el temple lo mejor que puedo. He tomado un par de tragos de coñac y me siento bastante descarado el día de hoy, voy a hacerle pagar lo del café de ayer y no pienso darle ni una moneda de lo que le debo.

—Te fuiste sin pagar y mi jefe se molestó —fue lo único que dijo con su extraña voz suave al aparecer frente a mí, por supuesto tratándose de él ni siquiera iba a saludarme.

—¡Ah! ¿Y le dijiste que maltrataste a un cliente a propósito? —le contesté mostrando las hojas arruinadas de mi cuaderno.

—Cállate. Dame lo que debes y ya. Mi jefe sabe quien eres —me volvió a decir extendiendo la mano y con toda la insolencia de que fui capaz tomé su mano metiendo mi cuaderno en mi bolso con la otra.

—Primero te invito un café.


End file.
